


Are You Jealous?

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Seven Ficlets for Seven Friends [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is John jealous?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Jealous?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blythechild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/gifts).



> Written for the prompt: Wait a minute. Are you jealous?

John glared at Sherlock, who was reclining in his chair.

“You can’t wear that,” John told him.

“Why not?” Sherlock asked. “You were very specific in your invitation. ‘Be festive’, you said. Isn’t this festive enough?”

“Well, of course it is. It’s just not you. At all!”

“Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”

“Why should I be jealous?”

“You like wearing hideous Christmas jumpers. You had a new one on yesterday.”

The nose on the reindeer began flashing. As Sherlock stood up the reindeer ears flapped.

“I am not jealous and I’m not going anywhere with you dressed like that.”


End file.
